Obrigada por existir
by yeahmendes
Summary: Essa história mostra como o ciúmes, as vezes nos leva a fazer coisas,sem pensar, ferindo a pessoa a quem mais amamos na vida. não possuo nada com a franquia de fast and furious


OBRIGADO POR EXISTIR

LETTY

Há cerca de seis meses o ciúme dele vem se tornando insuportável, eu sei que ele me ama e eu também o amo e sei que sempre vou amar. Só que às vezes ele age como uma criança e acaba me magoando e eu por conseqüência, acabo o ferindo e me afastando dele. Bem como a equipe vive dizendo somos dois jumentos brincando de casinha.

Hoje fingi que estava dormindo , isso me cortou um pouco porque, eu o senti velando o meu sono , ele sempre faz isso , ele diz que quando durmo pareço um anjo e ele pode se aproximar e me tocar sem que eu acabe gritando ou implicando com ele. Mais enfim, ele ficou cerca de meia hora me olhando, depois beijou os meus lábios e antes da porta fechar completamente só escutei as palavras eu te amo. Depois que percebi que a equipe havia saído para oficina e Mia certamente já se encontrava na escola, resolvi descer e tomar um café antes de criar coragem para encontrar Dom no trabalho.

Quando eu desci estava tudo calmo, então dei um suspiro de alívio, pois todas às vezes que os meninos estavam ali, ficavam me atormentando com gozações devido ao meu humor matinal. Eu sei que era pura brincadeira e que eles se divertiam me irritando, várias vezes Dom teve que fazê-los parar, antes que eu atira-se uma xícara ou um prato neles. Assim foi para a cozinha passei um café e encostei na pia para tomar, olhando pela janela pensando eu tudo que estava acontecendo na minha vida. Quando escuto a voz de Mia me questionando o que estava acontecendo comigo nos últimos dias. Bom eu quase morri naquela hora do susto que levei , virando café quente por toda a minha roupa.

Tentei dizer a ela que , estava tudo certo, que ela quase me matou de susto , que eu estava atrasada, que ia ter que trocar de roupa e que se eu demora-se para chegar na oficina Dom iria me infernizar pelo resto da semana., quando ela disse :Ele me pediu para falar com você.

Eu disse o que? O grande Dominic Toretto pedindo ajuda para irmãzinha. Isso é hilário!

Ela prontamente falou na brinque ele está sofrendo com isso tudo. Por favor, me deixe ajudar antes que o pior aconteça.

Eu disse ,que maravilha agora ele está sofrendo. Coitadinho!

Ela disse Letty por Deus vocês se amam, não deixe o seu orgulho e o ciúmes doentio do Dom acabar com isso. Eu quero ajudar.

Na mesma hora eu desabei e comecei a chorar , ela me abraçou e pediu para desabafar com ela.

Quando me acalmeI um pouco comecei a contar a como Dom estava agindo nos último meses ,

"Sempre que estamos nas corridas ele conversa com quem ele bem entende, eu sei que ele é fiel , por isso eu não me importo, ás vezes até faço uma sena, porque senão ele fica dizendo que não estou nem ai pra ele, que eu só quero é gandaia e me divertir com a equipe, e se possível flertar com os outros corredores. Ele não me deixa ter amigos, além de Vince, Jesse e Leon. Ás vezes até de Vince ele fica com ciúmes. Eu já não sei mais o que fazer".

MIA

Letty você não vê que tudo isso é porque ele te ama demais. Qualquer garota iria adorar isso, você não acha?

LETTY

Eu acho mais você não sabe como ele fica me torturando, quando estamos sozinhos no quarto na garagem ou quando ele me leva na pra conversar. Eu sempre agüentei só que nestes últimos dias eu estou enlouquecendo.

Vou te dar só uma degustação pra você:

Eu amo muito o Dom, mais que tudo na vida, só que ele está sempre desconfiando de mim e assim ele acaba fazendo coisas que me afastam dele, que me fazem querer fugir dele.

Ele está tão paranóico que ás vezes quando acabamos de fazer amor ele começa a questionar o meu interesse por ele, se eu não tenho vontade de experimentar outro homem, se eu acho que ele é velho demais pra mim, se eu não quero um homem melhor. Veja bem desde que nós estamos juntos. Há cerca de três anos,nós fazemos amor todos os dias, com exceção destas duas últimas semanas que eu me recusei a dar pra ele depois da última que ele me fez. Puxa! Você sabe bem, que ele foi o meu primeiro e único homem e eu nunca quis outra pessoa,além dele.Só ele ainda não percebeu isso.

MIA

Mais o que ele te fez de tão grave pra você ficar duas semanas sem dar a ele? Você dois parecem coelho,sempre trepando.(ela fala assustada)

LETTY

Normalmente nós voltamos das corridas ficamos na festa um pouco e depois vamos para o nosso quarto e passamos a noite transando, geralmente é maravilhoso.

Mais há duas semanas nos voltamos da corrida e Dom estava louco de ciúmes do Pedro , aquele corredor do México que era vizinhos dos meus primos .Eu estava conversando com ele naquela noite porque fiquei com pena, sabe ele não tem amigos, não fala bem o inglês , e não sabe como as coisas funcionam por aqui.

Daí eu convidei ele para vir a festa aqui em casa para ver se ele se entrosava com os meninos, mais você sabe Vince e Leon sempre bêbados e no meio das putas , Jesse morrendo de sono e envergonhado. E Dom falando com Hector sobre um novo negócio.

Eu vi que Pedro estava sozinho levei uma Corona pra ele começamos a conversar,eu comecei a rir, porque ele me disse ,que nunca havia bebido uma Corona porque a mãe dele que era religiosa não permitia, eu pensei comigo mesma "como pode um cara que nunca bebeu uma cerveja na vida querer ser um corredor de rua" ele me entregou a Corona ,se desculpou e eu ri novamente. Começou a tocar uma música e havia uma mulher dançando olhando para Pedro no meio da sala , ela era quente , eu pensei ele é um ano mais novo que eu , então deve ter um 18 anos e deve ser virgem, quem sabe ela pode torna-lo homem de fato. Eu ri novamente e o puxei pela sala e estava o levando até a garota eu a conhecia porque volta e meia ela passava a noite com Vince no porão e saia correndo pela manhã.Quando sem mais nem menos Dom veio feito um louco e me puxou pelo braço , eu falei pra ele que eu estava me divertindo, fazendo sala para o Pedro, que estava se sentindo deslocado e que eu iria apresentar ele pra alguém e que já ia subir com Dom .

Dom parecia furioso, na mesma hora começou a gritar , me pegou no colo, me colou nos ombros e me levou para o quarto.E disse se eu queria diversão, agora eu iria me divertir com com ele. Eu disse Dom vamos parar com isso, eu não queria brigar mais, eu já não agüentava brigar mais, eu queria apenas ficar em paz.

Então resolvi apenas escutar as merdas que ele estava dizendo, e como ele sempre faz,depois ele começa a me beijar, acabamos transando e ficando numa boa novamente.

Só que dessa vez não foi bem assim que tudo aconteceu. Ele estava meio bêbado e louco de ciúme, ele começou a falar merda, até ai normal, a me beijar, até ai normal, depois ele parece que entrou em transe ficou possuído pela ira, e de repente, ele estava me apertando com muita força, como ele nuca havia feito, é obvio que muitas vezes fazemos sexo mais agressivo , mais entorno de um jogo de sedução de ambas ás parte.

Mais nessa noite ele estava diferente, ela estava como louco de ciúmes e quando ele começou a me agarrar com força eu falei Dom , chega eu quero dormir eu estou muito casada e você não está bem hoje, você bebeu demais e está me machucando.

Daí ele surtou de vez, começou a me beijar mais agressivamente me atirou na cama e começou a arrancar a minha roupa, eu falei Dom ,pare , pare, por favor!

Mais ele não parava, eu chutei ,empurrei, bati nele e ele não parava. Ele enfiou o seu pau duro em mim com tanta força que eu comecei a chorar, ele se mexia em mim como, se ele quisesse me ferir, me punir e dizia que eu era dele, que ele me amava demais e que ele ia me dar toda diversão que eu queria. E cada vez enfiava mais profundo,mais duro e com mais força em mim .Ele estava tão rápido e furioso que eu parecia que estava sendo rasgada no meio!

Desculpe eu sei que você é irmã dele e eu não deveria dizer só pra você ter idéia da dor que eu senti, que até agora eu ainda me sinto dolorida.O pau dele é realmente grande e grosso. Que mesmo quando eu estou molhada pra ele eu ainda sinto um forte pressão, imagina ele me rasgando a seco com foi.

Eu fiquei tão chocada com o que ele estava fazendo, acho que doeu mais que a minha primeira vez, que eu relaxei embaixo dele e continuei chorando baixinho. Quando ele se deu conta que eu estava chorando, ele parou e desabou chorando encima de mim, me pedindo perdão, que ele me amava que não podia viver sem mim e que eu ia deixa-lo.

Eu não falei nada naquela noite simplesmente o empurrei para o lado fechei os olhos e dormi de exaustã a minha vagina pegando fogo de tanta dor.

MIA

E o que aconteceu depois?

LETTY

Eu acordei dolorida no corpo e na alma e ele estava lá, ajoelhado ao lado da cama com a cara de quem tinha chorado e ficado acordado à noite toda , me olhando e me pedindo perdão. Eu olhei pra ele e sai da cama sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Quando ele me disse: Não me deixe, por favor! Eu sai ...

Naquele dia apareci na garagem só no fim da tarde , porque eu tinha que entregar um carro e explicar as mudança que eu fiz no motor para o cliente, que era um chato!

Nesse dia desliguei o celular, porque sabia que quando ele percebesse que eu não tinha ido a oficina ia me ligar sem parar, passei o dia todo com dor e tentando entender o que, estava acontecendo com o nosso relacionamento. Afinal eu sempre estive do lado dele!

Pensei em não voltar mais, mais daí percebi que e amo seu irmão demais e realmente eu não ia conseguir ir para longe dele, como eu gostaria.

Quando cheguei na garagem ele estava Lá sentado no sofá com os olhos fechado e a mão na cabeça, ele percebeu a minha presença e veio em silêncio até mim.

E falou : pensei que tinha perdido você pra sempre !

Eu não disse nada ele chegou mais perto e beijou os meus lábios e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Os meninos estavam olhando pra nós, e Vince me fez um sinal pedindo que eu não o fizesse fora de mim.

Foi quando meu cliente chegou, e eu o levei até o escritório, quando eu abri a porta estava tudo quebrado lá dentro e eu fechei a porta rapidamente e atendi ali fora mesmo.

Fiquei pensando, isso deve ter sido feito pelo "Furacão Toretto" e depois Vince me contou que se ele e Leon não tivessem o segurado ele teria quebrado toda oficina. Você certamente não ficou sabendo, pois eu pedi aos meninos para não comentar nada sobre aquilo com você.

Eu estava tão cansada , resolvi voltar pra casa e dormir um pouco, meu corpo estava todo dolorido, então sai da oficina, em direção ao meu carro sem dizer adeus a ninguém, Quando percebi Dom correu e se agarrou em mim chorando com uma criança me pedindo para ficar.

Eu disse : que não ia ir embora , mais que eu precisava de um tempo para curar a magoa que eu estava dele.

MIA

E como foi depois disto, o que o Dom fez?

LETTY

Ele chegou em casa mais ou menos umas duas horas depois, eu tinha tomado um banho e me deitado para dormir um pouco. Entrou no quarto, eu percebi que foi direto ao chuveiro, cerca de vinte minutos depois, senti ele deitando na nossa cama, me envolvendo em seus braços e sussurrando perdão no meu pescoço. Fingi que estava dormindo, não consegui falar com ele naquele dia.

Pela manhã me levantei e encontrei apenas Dom , sentado no sofá com um xícara de café na mão esfregando a mão pela cabeça. Seus olhos estavam como se tivesse acabado de chorar e ele estava com a barba por fazer, para resumir, ele estava um lixo.

Me sentei ao lado dele ele segurou a minha mão e me beijou intensamente. Quando eu percebi que íamos acabar fazendo amor ali mesmo e eu precisava dar uma lição a ele , eu parei e disse que estávamos ok! Mais que eu precisava de um tempo para deixar ele me tocar daquela maneira que eu nem mencionei o quanto eu estava dolorida. Ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça fechou os olhos , encostou no sofá e falou só não me deixe, por favor! Eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida!

MIA

Tá mais nestas duas semanas como ele está agindo? Ele teve outros ataques de ciúmes? Ele tem tentado ter você?

LETTY

Ele tem se comportado relativamente bem , na última corrida ele quase teve um de seus ataques, mais conseguiu se controlar, me ter ele tenta todos os dias mais é gentil quando percebe que eu não quero.

MIA

Vince me disse que Dom falou que está pensando em parar de correr e com a garagem e com tudo mais, se você for embora, Letty.

LETTY

Nunca, eu jamais vou deixar ele, ainda mais agora, eu o amo. Só quero que ele se controle, ele praticamente me estuprou em um momento de loucura. Eu posso ser a sua vida , mais também a sua morte! É disso que eu tenho medo.

MIA

Espera um pouco, você disse ainda mais agora, por quê?

LETTY(SUPIROS)

Você vai jurar que não vai comentar com ninguém até que eu tome a minha decisão.

MIA

Claro!

LETTY

É que eu estou grávida de 11 semanas. Eu descobri a semana estava com dor ,meus seios estavam inchados ,Dom mesmo havia reparados que meus seios estavam maiores. Daí eu fui a minha ginecologista ela me examinou ,fez um teste ,sorriu e falou que eu estava grávida. Eu fiquei chocada e quando eu estava saindo pela porta a Dra. Paloma disse para que não fazer mais sexo selvagem com meu namorado, com ele havia feito na semana anterior que eu poderia perder o bebê. Eu acho que ela pensa que eu sou uma tarada pervertida.

MIA

Letty, que maravilha! Vocês vão ser pais agora . Isso vai ajudar a amadurecer.

Dom vai enlouquecer...

LETTY

Eu não sei se vou dizer a ele , nem sei se vou levar isso adiante.

MIA

O que? Agora é você que está ficando louca

LETTY

Mia , pense! Essa vida louca de corrida, polícia, esses negócios arriscados ,que ele e Vince tem feito , esse ciúmes doentio .Não sei se seria uma boa hora.

MIA

Mais é o bebê de vocês que esta em jogo, será que não vale apena jogar todo o resto pro alto. Alías eu sei muito bem que faz tempo que Dom tem pedido um bebê pra você .Eu sei também que ele te pediu pra casar com ele mais de mil vezes e que você apenas ri, e debocha dizendo um dia, talvez!

Já parou pra pensar que você ta sempre cortando ele, eu sei vocês se amam, tão sempre fazendo amor, sempre juntos, sempre parceiros. Mais, as vezes , quer dizer ,quase sempre você é estúpida com ele, assim como com os meninos, você não lhe da nada, que ele te pede.

Pense! Será que você não dá motivos pra ele se sentir inseguro?

LETTY

Deixa eu te explicar:

- eu amo seu irmão mais do que a mim mesma.

- ele foi é e sempre será, o primeiro e único homem da minha vida.

- é óbvio que eu quero me casar com ele, ter filhos com ele e tudo mais.

Só que eu só tenho 19 anos e vivemos em um mundo arriscado. Eu tenho medo!

MIA

Ele precisa saber do bebê, Letty!

LETTY

Eu preciso pensar...

MIA

Só me prometa que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira

LETTY

Ok! Agora deixe- me ir trocar de roupa e trabalhar.

OFICINA TORETTO

Cheguei na oficina ,Dom estava lá e me olhou feliz .Ele deve ter imaginado que eu conversei com mia e que ficou tudo bem. Coloquei meu macacão e fui trabalhar no motor que eu estava fazendo. Dom veio até mim, me beijou e perguntou se eu estava bem.

Eu disse: ok! O beijei suavemente e voltei ao trabalho. Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo e depois foi trabalhar também.

Passou cerca umas três horas eu estava embaixo do carro, que eu estava concertando,quando senti uma cólica terrível.

Eu pensei que ia desmaia, quando senti um liquido escorrendo pelas minhas hora me lembrei do bebê, dor apertou e eu gritei pelo Dom.

E menos de 10 segundos ele estava me puxando e me pegando em seu colo. Quando ele viu que eu estava sangrando. Ele ficou desesperado sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Eu só consegui dizer o bebê e vi seus olhos se arregalarem e eu desmaiei.

CARRO DO DOM

Ele me levou correndo pro carro e Vince foi dirigindo voando para o hospital. No caminho eu meio despertei e só escutava a voz de Dom dizendo: Não me deixe! não me deixe! Eu te amo,Letty!

HOSPITAL

Chegando no hospital eu abri os olhos e Dom correu comigo para emergência, eles me puseram em uma maca e me deram uma medicação na veia e me levaram para fazer um exame e eu desmaiei novamente.

DOM

Meu DEUS, Vince! Ela tá grávida, esperando meu filho...ela tá perdendo ele ...eu nem sabia ,eu o queria tanto e agora estou perdendo os dois, o que eu fiz com ela, irmã sou um estúpido de merda! Eu me lembrei como agi , tão forte com ela, há duas semanas atrás e ela provavelmente já tinha o nosso filho na barriga.

VINCE

Calma, irmão! Espera Mia já está vindo, pra cá e o médico, logo vem nos dar notícias, tenha calma.

HOSPITAL

Dom estava chorando como criança, quando Mia entrou e ele se abraçaram.

DOM

Mia ela estava sangrando , ela está grávida!

MIA

Calma Dom , eu sei!

DOM (OLHOU GRITANDO PRA MIA)

O que você sabia? Não me contou e não fez nada pra que ela não fosse trabalhar duro embaixo de um caro por mais de três horas.

Mia (ela estava nervosa, gritou)

Eu soube hoje, Dom! Seu porra de merda!

Se alguém fez alguma merda aqui foi você que trepou nela como um animal , há duas semanas atrás .E a machucou !

Seu louco de merda!

E mais ela nem queria que você soubesse do bebê. Se estúpido de merda!

DOM

Meu Deus! O que eu fiz com o amor da minha vida? E agora?

(desabou a chorar escorrendo pela parede do hospital)

MIA(GRITA)

Dom! Dom! Me escuta , vai ficar tudo bem.

Me desculpe! Eu não devida ter dito essas coisas pra você.

VINCE( ROSNA)

Dom, me diga que estou louco e que você não machucou a Letty, por causa desse seu ciúme de bosta?Dom!

DOM

Eu fiz!

VINCE (OLHA IRADO)

Eu vou te matar cara. ( ele vai pra cima de Dom).

MIA

Calma, Vince!

Ele fez porque é apaixonado por ela e estava louco de ciúmes, daquele menino Méxicano. Agora se acalme ela já o perdoou. Ele já ta sofrendo demais e a Letty não ia gostar que você matasse o pai do bebê dela.

MÉDICO

Familiares de Letícia Ortiz!

DOM

Ela é minha...mulher!

MIA

Como ela está?E o be...

VINCE

E o bebê?(Vince grita)

MÉDICO

Ela e o feto estão bem por hora ,conseguimos controlar a hemorragia e manter o bebê , agora ela vai precisar de cuidados nas próximas semanas até o quinto mês . Constatamos pelo exame que ela está com aproximadamente 12 semanas. Isso gira em torno de três meses. Ela é uma moça saudável e acredito que ela vai ter uma gravidez tranqüila se tomar os devidos cuidados.

DOM

Eu posso ver ela?

MÉDICO

Pode, mais apenas duas pessoas por vez. Ok!

MIA

OK!Você fica aqui quieto Vince.

NA SALA DE RECUPERAÇÃO

Letty, esta deitada e aparentemente dormindo, Dom e Mia se aproximam dela e ela desperta.

Mia corre até ela e Dom fica olhando ,com olhos cheio de lágrimas e com medo da reação dela.

MIA

Que susto menina! O que aconteceu? Você não tento nenhuma besteira?

DOM (OLHA PARA MIA)

Que merda é esta que você está falando? É lógico que ela não fez nenhuma besteira.

MIA (RETRUCA)

Seu estúpido ela estava em dúvida se ia ter o seu bebê agora, depois de todas as merdas que você e Vince andam fazendo e a maneira como você age com um imbecil, sempre questionando o amor dela por você.

LETTY

Parem os dois, por favor!

Eu não tentei nenhuma besteria , eu juro. Agora, por favor!

Esta tudo bem agora, só me deixa falar com o Dom agora, ok!

DOM( ele se aproxima e põe a mão no ventre dela e se agarra nela)

Letty, por que você não me disse ? Eu , eu ...quase...

LETTY

Você o que, Dom?

DOM

Letty, me perdoa.

Eu te amo! Eu juro que eu vou mudar.

Eu fiz aquilo por que eu sou um merda! Irracional!

Porque eu bebi demais, porque eu sou doente de ciúmes de você, porque eu tenho medo que você algum dia se dê conta que eu não sirvo pra você. Eu comecei a te foder daquela forma porque na minha loucura de bêbado infeliz, eu estava te mostrando que eu podia te foder tanto, que ninguém mais poderia fazer ão! você é o amor da minha vida, você é tudo pra mim.

Agora me dê uma chance de fazer a coisa certa. Tenha o meu bebê!

Eu vou estar sempre com vocês. Eu vou mudar!

LETTY

Eu sei Dom.

Nós vamos ter esse bebê juntos, nós vamos ficar juntos.

Mais você vai ter que mudar, chega de negócios perigosos com Vince. Chega de festas lá em casa. Quanto às corridas, chegamos, corremos e voltamos pra casa com o dinheiro no bolso. O que você me diz?

DOM

OK! Como você quiser.

Você vai me deixar te tocar novamente!

LETTY (risos_)

Dom você é um idiota de merda. É lógico que você vai me tocar.

E vai ser logo, acredite!

Você está pensando que eu vou virar freira ?

DOM

Eu te amo, Letty!

Agora eu vou te pedir mais uma vez...

LETTY

Não ,por favor!

Chega de pedir desculpas .

Agora eu é que vou me desculpar por não demonstrar o quanto eu te amo, por eu ser grosseira com você às vezes.E tudo mais, Ok?

DOM

Você quer se casar comigo , Letty?

LETTY

Tão logo seja possível e você cumpra o que me prometeu.

Certo?

DOM

Ok! Assim você deixar o Hospital, será a nova Sra. Letícia Toretto!

TRÊS MESES DEPOIS

Dom cumpriu todo que prometeu e muito mais, ele se casou com ela a cerca de um mês, saiu dos negócios arriscados com Vince, parou de beber, faz amor toda hora e em todos lugares, ama cada vez mais o corpo dela com seu filho crescendo dentro dele, mais continua morrendo de ciúmes dela porem agora ele tem conseguido se controlar. Quantos as festas após as corridas ,ele a leva para passear jê depois vão para uma suíte de um Hotel ,na beira da praia de Santa Mônica , fazendo amor à noite toda, olhando as estrelas e pensando em nomes para o bebê.

SABENDO O SEXO DO BEBÊ

O médico começa a fazer o exame em Letty e Dom começa a encher os olhos de lágrimas ao ver a imagem do ser que ele e Letty fizeram juntos no monitor.

Quando o médico diz que é uma menina. Ele fica tão feliz e grita eu sabia. O médico ri ,parabeniza o casal e os deixa a sós para que ela possa se limpar e se vestir.

Dom a beija e pergunta, se ela está feliz em dar a ele, uma princesa para cuidar. Ele está tão encantado com a idéia de ter uma filha com Letty, sua rainha, o seu troféu, que ele confessa.

Letty quando eu te vi como mulher pela primeira vez aos seus 16 e você me socou, porque eu disse como você era gostosa. Eu fiz uma aposta com o Vince que um dia você ia ser minha e eu iria fazer uma filha em você e que ela seria a minha princesa.

Letty , riu emocionada e disse que estava muito feliz em poder realizar os sonhos dele e brincou perguntando quanto Vince estava lhe devendo agora? (risos)

Ao sair do consultório médico ele perguntou a Letty ,que nome ela gostaria de dar a filha deles, ela disse que ele deveria escolher, afinal ele era o rei delas.

Então ele apenas suspirou Nina , o nome dela vai ser Nina.

Se ajoelhou aos pés dela beijou sua barriga e falou com a filha dentro do ventre. " Papai está esperando por você Princesa Nina".

NO DIA DO NASCIMENTO

Letty, sentada no chão, no meio das pernas de Dom ,que acariciava sua barriga e beijava sue pescoço , enquanto ela estava jogando videogame com Vince.

Vince ganha a partida e ela grita e começa a chorar.

Vince olha assustado e diz : Que isso mulher , não sabe mais perder.

Ela grita novamente :" a bolsa estourou, seu bosta!".

Dom corre a pega no colo e a leva pro carro e pede para Vice avisar Mia e os outros e levar as coisas dela e do bebê para Maternidade. Enquanto isso ele vai o mais rápido ,que pode e chega lá em menos de 10 minutos.

Letty chora de dor e o médico constata que ela ainda tem pouca dilatação.

Dom fica desesperado ao ver a mulher chorar e urrar de dor, além de estar preocupado se a filha possa estar em sofrimento. Ele segura a mão de Letty e ela explica a ele que isso é normal e que tudo faz parte do processo para o nascimento. Ele se acalma, quanto ela grita novamente.

O médico vem e diz que esta na hora e pede a Letty , que ajude a filha ,empurrando mais forte para que ela possa sair . Ela fortemente grita e empurra com toda sua força, enquanto Dom segura a sua mão com amor.

Ele escuta o choro do bebê e encantado começa a chorar de alegria. Quando o médico eleva o bebê entrega a Letty, a sua menina.

Ela chora de alegria e a beija com todo carinho. Logo ela olha pra Dom com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e diz Eu te amo Dom, obrigada por fazer ela em mim, e me perdoe por tentar te impedir de fazer- La.

Ele olha pra a filha e para Letty estende os braços e fala: posso!

Letty, ainda chorando de alegria entrega a menina nos braços de seu pai. Que olha em estado de graça para elas, ao aconchegar-la em seus braços enormes, beijando suavemente o rostinho da filha ele diz: Ei amorzinho, papai sempre esperou por você, obrigado por filnamente existir. Meu amorzinho, eu sempre vou estar aqui pra vocês, em prometo!

Depois aninha a filha junto ao seu peito e beija Letty apaixonadamente e agradece por ela, ter salvo a vida dele no dia em que, aceitou ficar com ele pela primeira vez.

Ela sorri e ele brinca " agora que temos a princesa Nina , podemos começar a fazer o nosso próximo príncipe" ela ri e diz qualquer que seja, agora Dom deixa eu curtir essa princesa primeiro, ok!

Ele diz: Tudo que você desejar ... acho que podemos esperar mais uns 10 meses pelo príncipe. (risos)


End file.
